


Pirate of the Caribbean

by 15ekaytert887



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Honeymoon, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: Emma and Hook finally get a honeymoon





	1. Chapter 1

“So” Emma prompted “where do you want to go?”

“Go?” Killian asked, raising his eyebrow at her. 

“Yes! Go for our honeymoon!” Emma exclaimed. Killian and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table in her parents loft. The final battle had been one nearly a week ago and everything seemed to be going rather smoothly in Storybrooke, giving Emma the opportunity to finally discuss the part of the wedding she had and her pirate husband hadn't had yet; a honeymoon. 

“Honeymoon…?” Killian just looked at his love even more confused than before. 

“Seriously? Do they not have honeymoons in the Enchanted Forest?” Emma questioned, not fully believing it. 

“Not unless you're royalty and your kingdom has enough diplomatic stability for you to disappear for a few weeks.” Snow answered her daughter from her spot in the rocking chair with Neal. 

Emma just turned and looked at her “So I'm taking that as a no..?” She assumed. Snow just smiled at her and nodded. Emma turned back to her pirate. “Ok then, a honeymoon is the time we spend after the wedding. The two of us go somewhere and just enjoy being married for a few weeks.” 

“Just you and me?” Killian asked excitedly “Not even your boy?”

“Not even a cell phone to call him with.” Emma answered jokingly “well, maybe we will bring a cell phone, just in case someone is dying. And I do mean dying.” Emma amended, saying the last part louder for her mothers benefit. 

“I hear you.” Snow said not looking up from Neal “I get it, no phone calls.”

“I wouldn't want to go anyway.” Henry grumbled. Emma laughed, she had forgotten he was even there he had been so quite, enthralled as he was in his video game. 

“For how long?” Killian asked hoping that the answer was at least a few weeks. 

“I don't know, I've never had one before.” Emma mocked harmlessly. “But they're traditionally a few weeks at the least. To be honest I would love to disappear for a whole month but I doubt Storybrooke can actually go that long without some sort of disaster the savior has to fix.” 

Killian's wide and cocky smile told Emma that there was nothing on earth he wanted more than an entire month just to themselves. No monsters, no magic, no overly large and constantly disruptive family. Just the two of them. Really alone. 

Looking into his eyes Emma began to get lost in the thought of it as well. But she quickly needed to snap out of it, her mother was in the room as well as her son. Henry was on his phone, but Emma knew that just because he didn't look like he was paying attention to a word they were saying doesn't mean he wasn't. 

“But that brings me back to my earlier question,” Emma said looking at Killian “where do you want to go?” 

Killian looked at her and said. “Wherever your hearts desire Swan, that's all I ever want you to have.” 

Emma blushed slightly at the unbridled love and emotion in his voice but said “I was thinking…that maybe I could cloak the Jolly and we could sail it someplace.”

Killian beamed “Aye, love that sounds wonderful. But where would we sail her?”

“That's what you get to help me decide.” Emma said to him happily. 

Killian shook his head “I'm sorry Swan but I know very little about your realm, I've only ever ventured out of Storybrooke to New York and none of those voyages were for the purposes of having fun.” He reminded her. 

“Well I want you to enjoy yourself too.” Emma said. 

“Aye love, as long as we're together I'll enjoy every bloody second of it.” Killian said eyes boring into hers seductively. Emma could tell that his thoughts had once again led to what exactly they would be doing on their honeymoon, but she had to make him focus back on the task at hand before he got himself too riled up.

“What was your favorite place you ever visited?” She asked him “And don't say ‘Wherever you are.’” she smiled at him, reading his mind before he could say anything. 

Killian had to think for a moment. He had spent much of his time in Neverland under Pan’s services and that had been ghastly. The small amount of time he did spend away from Neverland was mostly in the Enchanted Forest but there had been one time that Pan had sent him someplace else. The sky was beautiful and seemed to stretched on forever. The water was warm and crystal blue. The sun shone down brightly most days and the jungle upon the islands shores had seemed inviting instead of dangerous the way they did in Neverland. Killian had wanted to stay there and never return. It had stayed in his memory of being the best place he had ever been, that was of course, before he had met Emma. But the memory still tugged at the corners of his mind. It was so different there, compared to the cold wet of Maine. And he would love to take Emma there. Far away and under the warmth of the sun she might finally be able to relax for once and and enjoy life. Killian tried not to drool as he thought about sipping rum from a coconut and having sex with his beautiful princess on the warm sandy beach. 

His only problem was he had no idea where it was. He didn't even know what realm it was in. Emma was still waiting for his reply. 

“There was this one place that Pan sent me, decades ago. It was an island. The beaches were warm, sunny and beautiful. The finest softest sand in all the realms. The water was warm to the touch and crystal clear. It truly was paradise…” Killian finally said gazing off into the distance. Emma smiled. She looked down at the box of travel brochures she had brought, having a feeling that she knew exactly where her pirate was talking about. She pulled one of them out and handed it to him. 

“Is this it?” She asked already knowing that it was. Of course it was. She almost had to laugh at the obviousness and hilarity of it all.

Killian took the brochures and skimmed them, his eyes brightening “yes!” He exclaimed “this looks exactly like it! How? I thought we were in another realm?” 

“Pan must have sent you to our realm for some reason.” Emma smiled still holding back her laugh. 

“Really?” Killian asked looking truly excited now. “What is this place? Can we go there?”

Emma beamed “of course we can go there. It's called the Caribbean.”

As soon as the word “Caribbean” escaped her lips Henry was laughing. He rolled over from his spot on the couch to look at the two of them. “Are you seriously going to take the pirate to the Caribbean for your honeymoon?” He asked laughing even harder at this and Emma couldn't help but giggle. 

“Aye, what's so funny?” Killian asked. He didn't like being the butt of a joke, especially when he didn't know there had been one. 

Henry pushed a button on his phone and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of the Pirate of the Caribbean theme. At this Snow was quietly laughing along as well and Henry was literally rolling on the floor with laughter. Emma was trying very hard to answer Killian's question between giggles, but the very confused look on his face only made her laughing continue. 

Finally Henry shut off the music and Emma got enough control over herself to answer Killian. “There's a movie,” she started “called Pirates of the Caribbean. That's all.” 

Killian just looked at her “And this is funny because…” he started. Henry just laughed again. 

“Because you're a pirate and you're going to the Caribbean! You'll be a real pirate of the Caribbean!” Henry exclaimed still throughly amused by this whole situation. Killian just looked at them. Henry huffed and got up off the floor, making his way over to the DVD cases, he pulled out the Curse of the Black Pearl and tossed it to Killian, who fumbled with it for a second before it dropped to the ground. 

“Oi lad! It's bad form to throw something at a man who only has one hand.” Killian said as Emma picked up the DVD case. 

“Sorry” Henry said as he rolled his eyes “but were watching this. Tonight. Like now. I'll make the popcorn.” 

 

Later that night the three of them were finally home. Henry had insisted on having them watch all three Pirates movies in one long marathon, eventually falling asleep before the last movie ended. After that Emma and Killian had said their goodnights to her parents they had woken Henry up who had simply stumbled to the car and fell straight back to sleep once inside. Only waking up again long enough to make it to his bed once they were finally home. 

“Well” Emma said sitting down on the couch as Killian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. 

“Well, at least now i understand what you guys were laughing about.” Her pirate answered her in a teasing tone.

“Sorry” Emma said “I really didn't think he was going to have us watch all three.” Killian just sighed and pulled her tighter to him. 

“Don't be I enjoyed it.” He said “I liked how the pirate had his own Swan.” He nuzzled her neck playfully. 

“Jack and Elizabeth? I don't think so, I'm more of a Will Turner fan myself.” Emma teased 

“Well I did start out telling you I was a blacksmith.” Killian replied happily, reaching down for her hand and taking it in his own. He kissed it “Are we really going?” He asked her his voice softer now, full of emotion and hope. 

“If you want to.” Emma replied contently. 

“I do want to, very much.” Killian said softly bringing his lips to the side of her face, he began kissing down her jaw. Emma leaned back giving him easier access. “How long?” He asked her In between kisses. 

“I don't know. Like I said I really would like to get away for more than just a few weeks.” Emma began “but I don't know what would happen to Storybrooke. Plus there's Henry to think about.”

“I'm sure Regina wouldn't mind having some quality alone time with her son.” Killian reminded her as he began to kiss down her long neck. Emma felt her pulse quicken. His lips were soft and warm and wanting but she continued their conversation anyway. 

“I know but I'm just still not sure.”

Killian stopped and brought his head up from where he had been kissing her collar bone to look at her. “How about this” he said “we sail the Jolly to the Caribbean and soak up as much time away as we can, then if no new crisis has arisen we sail her home after a months time. If there is a crisis we can always come home sooner. But that way I still get at least two glorious weeks in witch to fully ravage my new bride.” Killian beamed cockily at her and the went back to kissing Emma's neck, but his kisses were no longer soft and slow but deep and wanting. Emma moaned at the feel of his scruff on her skin. 

“Deal.” She breathed out haggardly 

Killian looked up at her then eyes mischievous but full of love “So, should we get to practicing?” He asked a cocky grin on his face. 

Emma smiled “what do you think?” She said. Then quickly getting up she made her way up the stairs and Killian raced after her to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He was in paradise. Killian looked around at the white sand beaches and the crystal blue waves rolling onto the beautiful shores. It was exactly as he remembered it from being here all those years ago, while under Pans employment. But this time he wasn't here to shuttle rum and treasure, he was here with the most beautiful woman in all the realms. His new bride Emma. 

Emma and Killian had been in the Caribbean for a week now and like the last time he was here he never wanted to leave. Emma had warned him that the Caribbean was a bit of what she called a “tourist trap” and said that the likelihood of them finding a place that wasn't crawling with people was going to be hard. But they had somehow managed to find a very small secluded island not far from all the big touristy ones that Emma wanted to visit and this was where they had docked the cloaked Jolly Roger. By day, the two of them explored the islands and the sea and by night they explored each other's bodies. 

Killian had never been happier. His Swan hadn't worn what he considered to be a respectable piece of clothing since they had left Storybrooke. She wore small scraps of vibrant fabric over her breasts and bottom and called it a “bikini”. The few times they had gone into town she had simply thrown on a larger see through piece of fabric over her bikini called it a “coverup” (Killian was learning a whole bunch of new words.) Although he didn't exactly know what that garment was intended to cover up considering he could still plainly see every line of her gorgeous form. Killian hadn't wanted other men to see her in such a state and their lingering stares always made his fist curl. Killian would wrap his arms around Emma's waist, holding her to his chest semi protectively as an attempt to ward off anyone who might think she was anything but his, for he could tell exactly what each and every one of them were thinking. It was the same thing he was thinking every time he looked a his beautiful scantily clad wife (wife, he truly loved the way that sounded) But as far as Killian could tell all the other women in this part of the realm were wearing garments much similar to Emmas so he found himself keeping his mouth closed about the subject (it's not like he wanted her to stop wearing these things after all he enjoyed them immensely) and instead focused his energy on making Emma happy any way he could. 

Emma had taken Them to dinner at what she had said was the nicest restaurant at the resort. Instead of Walls the restaurant had ceiling high tanks of ocean fish, making them feel as if they were truly under the sea. The aquarium even had a sunken ship in its waters. (to which Emma promised was fake but Killian said a silent prayer for the men lost as sea just in case.) That night Emma had worn the closest thing to actual clothing she had all week. It was a tight and plunging red leather dress. (Killian used “dress” in the loosest term possible.) The outfit barley covered more than her bikini had and it fit her snugly in all the right places. He knew she was wearing it simply to toy with him, knowing full well he couldn't have her in such a public place. Their appetizers hadn't even arrived before he was dragging her off to find an unlocked closet somewhere so he could fully ravage her. 

But beyond all else, beyond the white sand beaches, the beautiful blue ocean, the Islands seemingly endless supply of rum, or even his wife's (yes his wife's Killian couldn't get over how beautiful that sounded) choices in clothing, what made Killian the happiest was his Swan and her smile. 

Killian had never seen Emma so relaxed and carefree in his life. Storybrooke didn't offer much down time and even though Killian knew it was their home he wished that Emma could be as happy there as she was here. Yes, they enjoyed themselves and their quiet moments back home but those moments were always in between one crisis after another. Here, Emma was carefree and happy. She no longer had the weight of being the savior to weigh her down. Killian wished it would always be like this but he knew it couldn't. His wife had a job to do and she wasn't going to just abandon that responsibility no matter how much she might want to at times. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. 

Today they were hanging out at their secluded stretch of beach, just enjoying being out in the sunshine. That night Emma had promised to take him into one of the towns of the neighboring islands to discover what kind of nightlife it had to offer. Killian couldn't care less what they did, as long as it continued to make his Swan happy. 

Today Emma had donned a black bikini with white skull and cross bones adorning it. The emblem was very similar to the one that graced the flag of the Jolly Roger. Killian's eyes had lit up with wicked delight the moment he had seen it. 

“Now love, are you a pirate or a princess?” He had asked her

“I'm both.” She had told him with a smirk as she guided him into the water. 

After a quick swim Killian had seated himself on the beach to dry off looking out over the endless beauty of the sea, feeling totally at peace. Emma had splayed out a towel just a few feet behind him. She was laying out on her back and basking the sunshine, soaking in every bit that she could, as it tanned her lovely pale white skin into a sinfully beautiful shade of bronze. Killian knew in his soul that as lovely as the ocean was it was nothing compared to the beauty of his Swan. He had been switching between staring out at the sea and looking lovingly back at Emma for the past hour now, totally content in leering at both for as long as he could. Killian sighed and looked back at Emma for what felt like the first time in forever even though he knew it had probably only been mere minutes since he had last gazed upon her form. She was lying on her back, eyes closed smiling peacefully as if she were sleeping only this time, he noticed, she was topless. 

Killian groaned at the marvelous sight before him “Bloody hell Swan...” 

Emma looked up and smiled “something wrong?” She asked all to innocently. 

“You know bloody well what's wrong.” Killian said eyeing her naked upper half hungrily. 

“No, I can't say that I do.” Emma said as she sat further up, leaning back on her arms almost as if to give him a better view. 

Gods she's beautiful Killian thought to himself. “First you waltz around in practically nothing all week but then once I'm almost getting used to it you take it off and I'm not supposed to say anything?” He chided at her playfully. 

“Oh!” Emma looked down at her bare chest, as if she was just realizing she wasn't wearing anything. “yeah, it keeps you from getting tan lines.” She told him matter of factly as if she didn't know exactly what she was doing. Bloody minx. Killian thought

“Lots of women do it,” Emma added nonchalantly “ I don't see what the big deal is.” She shrugged her shoulders and her breasts Bounced. Killian groaned again at the sight. 

Killian had to wet his mouth as he continued to stare at her. He then got onto his knees and began crawling towards her “lots of women aren't my beautiful wife.” He said lustfully as he pulled the blanket she was laying on towards him. “Now are they?”

Emma tried to back away from him. “Noooo” she said drawing out the word “I suppose not.” 

“That's right” Killian said his blue mischievous eyes locking with her green doe ones. Emma was about to get up and run when he pounced, catching her legs and pulling him to her “you are.” He finished, a cocky smile splayed on his face. Killian began kissing down her stomach and Emma sighed and smiled as she played her fingers through his soft hair. 

“Yes.” she sighed contently “I guess I am.” 

“That's right and don't you soon forget it.” Killian growled into her stomach. 

“So is that a yes or a no on the tan line prevention?” Emma asked teasingly while trying and failing too keep her voice steady as Killian's tongue snaked into her belly button. His fingers and hook gripping at her hips. 

Killian looked up and smiled at her wickedly “Oh, its quite an emphatic yes from me, love. But I assure you, that you will only get this kind of response from me every time.” Then he brought his teeth down, grazing them ever so slightly on her lower abdomen until they met the rim of her bikini bottoms. Emma's breathing hitched. With his teeth Killian continued to pull them down until she was free of her swimsuit. “Now, what shall I do with my pirate princess?” He asked her the wicked glint still in his eyes. 

“I can think of a few things.” Emma said as she pulled his mouth down to hers. 

 

Emma couldn't believe it, they had had sex on the beach. She wasn't that type of girl, she really wasn't, but it had felt so good. Yes, she had been baiting him when she had taken her top off and in hindsight she wasn't sure what else she had expected him to do, but at the same time she didn't care, it had been glorious. Guess she could just add having sex on a beach to her list of things she never would have done until she met Killian Jones. (So far the list included a wide variety of activities such as climbing a giant beanstalk, sailing a pirate ship, going to the underworld, and getting married.) 

Emma was truly happy for what felt like the first time in a long long time. The fact that they hadn't heard a word from home only amplified her joy. Killian had left his phone in Storybrooke and had encouraged her to do the same. Emma almost had but then she threw it in her bag last minute and promised both Hook and her family that she would only check it once a day to ensure that everything was fine. They knew only to txt her in an emergency and Emma wasn't about to ask what was going on back home. Emma had also taken it so she had a way of calling Henry at some point. After everything they'd been through, an entire month away from her son without so much as hearing his voice wasn't something she wanted to do. But nothing had come up and she was planning on calling Henry later that night when they got into town, so for right now, she could just really relax and enjoy some quality time with her pirate. 

So far Emma had taken Killian snorkeling in the ocean, exploring in the jungle, and strolling about the vibrant small island towns. They had gone to and enjoyed fancy resort dinners as well as cheap burger joints. Killian took her sailing and she attempted to teach him how to surf. (Something she had picked up on while living in Tallahassee.) Emma loved introducing Killian to all the different things her world had to offer outside of Storybrooke and he seemed just as happy to go along with whatever her heart desired. 

At first, Emma had been a little nervous bringing her pirate to a place where gorgeous scantily clad women were more abundant than there were fish in the sea. Not because she thought Killian would stray, but because she knew what he would look like to a bunch of young hot beach bunnies and she didn't want to have to deal with their leering looks and flirtatious attempts for his affections. However when they finally got there Emma found that Killian could barley keep his eyes nor his hand off of her. He was continuously pulling her close and always kept her hand in his at the very least and Emma found that she enjoyed watching the faces of the many women who had ogled him fall when his actions made it apparent that he was happily, head over heels taken. 

Although Emma thought Killians overly affectionate attitude may have been due to the fact that she hadn't worn anything but string bikinis, see through cover ups, extremely short cut offs, sexy Lingerie, and that one red leather dress since arriving in the Caribbean. He couldn't exactly be ignorant to the fact that he wasn't the only one to get people's attentions. Emma herself had been making some heads turn with her appearance as well and she had to admit, it felt kinda good. Emma knew that Killian's slightly protective nature and jealousy should not in any way turn her on, she would be lying to herself if she said that it didn't. And so she dressed to impress while they were out but also she was more than happy to wear practically nothing for her new husband during their alone time as well. 

Emma sighed to herself and closed her eyes, in this moment she was totally content. She was lounging across Killian’s bare chest on the deck of the Jolly Roger watching the waves roll by as he softly read aloud to her from The Princess Bride, a book she had gotten for him. This was one of her favorite pass times, just enjoying the quite moments with her pirate. Doing nothing in particular except enjoying each other's company, listening to his intoxicating voice read passages from one of his books. Emma really loved listening to Killian's voice. It was rough yet sweet and his accent was enough to make any girl swoon and Emma was no exception. She also loved the gentlemanly way he talked as if he was from another time (which, in fact, he was.) Emma sighed again happily opening her eyes. She absentmindedly picked up Killian's hook (still attached to his wrist) and began fiddling with it, just as she would with his fingers. She closed her eyes again. The cool metal felt nice against her warm skin. 

“Swan?” Emma opened her eyes and raised her head to turn and look at Killian, who had put the book aside. 

“Its Jones now.” She reminded him with a laugh. Despite what many people had thought she had been delighted to take his name and he had been more than happy to share it with her. Swan had been the name of the first family to give her back, and with it she had always felt the weight of that first betrayal. But now, now she had a name that meant nothing but true and everlasting love. 

Killian smiled at her his eyes full of love “Aye, Jones but you'll always be my Swan.” 

“And you'll always be my Hook.” Emma finished for him, taking his hook that was still in her hands and bringing it to her lips, kissing it playfully. Killian's eyes shone even brighter at her words and easy act of acceptance toward his appendage. He continued 

“Thank you.” He said the sincerity in his eyes burning. 

“For what the book, it was nothing.” Emma said rolling her eyes lightheartedly. “I just thought you might get a kick out if it.”

“No,” Killian answered “I mean aye love, the book is beautiful, it's perfect actually, it's about a pirate and a princess who fall in love, how could do anything but adore it, thank you, but that's not what I was talking about.”

“Then what?” Emma asked rolling over and getting up, plopping herself down on her knees to look at him more fully. 

“Thank you for giving me a chance and accepting me despite my many flaws.” He said to her as he raised and gestured to his hook. 

“Everyone deserves a second chance, and your hook is not a flaw, Killian, it's a part of you.” Emma reminded him. 

He smiled at her but continued anyway “you know bloody well that I didn't deserve all the chances you gave me, Swan. Time and time again I would fail you and yet you never gave up on me.” 

Emma gave him a shy smile as her cheeks flushed slightly pink. 

“How could I give up on you, when you never gave up on me? Even after all the times I pushed you away. I was so guarded and careful, but you didn't seem to mind. It hardly even phased you.” She added with a light laugh remembering all the times Killian had fought for her despite her resistance toward him. 

“I liked your walls. I liked being the one you let break them down.” He said softly “You gave me a family, a future, a reason to live. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone.” Killian said cradling her face in the palm of his hand. Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

Emma immediately sunk into him. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair. She felt him down to her toes. She loved this man. She couldn't live without him, and now she never needed to again. His tongue lightly slid across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him access. His hand was in her hair, hook pressing her closer to him. He plundered her mouth and it was all Emma could do to remember to keep breathing. 

Finally he pulled away only slightly to catch his breath “You know what else I love?” He asked her breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“What?” She asked him both dizzy and breathless from their kiss, her mind clouded with lust for him.

“How distracted you get when I kiss you.” Killian said with a cocky smile and breathy laugh. 

“What?” She asked but before she could say anything else Killian had his arms underneath her and he was quickly carrying her to the edge of the ship. “Killian!” She screamed trying to wriggle free “Hook! Don't you dare!” 

Killian just flashed her a joyfully cocky grin before he threw her, rather unceremoniously into the ocean. Emma screamed when she made contact with the cool water below. When she resurfaced she saw Killian smirking at her, then quick as a whip he sprang onto the ships plank and dove off it after her. 

Emma splashed at him as he swam closer to her predatorily, like a shark stalking its prey, a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“No!” She screamed gleefully splashing water in his direction and attempting to swim further from the pirate. He reached out and grabbed the belt loop of her cut off shorts with his hook (she had put them on over her bikini thinking she was done being in the water for the day, apparently she had been wrong.) He pulled her towards him, and she playfully resisted against his silky soft skin. Both of them Treading water with ease, Killian wound his arms around tightly around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. 

“Dirty pirate.” Emma grumbled but the sentiment did not reach her eyes and she kissed him back. 

“Aye, after our little dalliance on the beach there I was rather dirty and I thought we could use a bit of washing up before dinner.” He said with a smirk as his hand traced patterns along her stomach. 

“I could have just taken a shower you know.” Emma told him 

“Aye, Swan, but what fun would that be?” His eyebrow cocked and the wicked gleam returned to his eyes. 

“Well now that we're in the water, what now?” She asked laughing and splashing at him playfully. 

Killian gave her a wicked smile that matched the love and lust she saw reflected in his eyes “Oh I can think of a few things.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
